The War
The War is a massive background element and driving force in the story of Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. ''Its origins are slowly revealed over the course of the prequel story, ''Book of Mario 64. The Stellarvinden, a group of seven star-shaped entities, are largely responsible for the conflict. In between the two Book of Mario entries, The War escalates considerably, dragging the Asians, European Union, and 10-Nauties into the fray. The conflict has yet to resolve. History According to The Lord, the war began as a small conflict started by his disciple Wind, although neither Wind nor the Dojo seem to be actively participating in it anymore. This means that there was already a war going on before the events of Book of Mario 64. However, this war was much smaller and less serious than the one in Thousands of Doors. At the end of Book of Mario 64, the true instigator and purpose of that War are revealed. The Stellarvinden attempted to purge the world of all the people who did not believe in the stars anymore, but they were stopped by God Browser, who stole and married the Star of Rodin. Wanting revenge, the Stellarvinden possessed Mario, making him attack the Koop Kingdom and eat a large quantity of peaches; the latter action caused a widespread peach shortage that ultimately turned the original war into an enormous global conflict. Later on, a third faction, the 10-Nauties, join the war as well. They were most likely motivated by the worldwide shortage of peaches since they consider peaches to be highly valuable. They plan to use these peaches to feed the Queen of Shadows. Although Mario succeeds in stopping the 10-Nauties' plans at the end of Thousands of Doors, it appears that the War does not end. This reminds the player that the scope of the War is much greater than what the plot of the game addresses. Forces involved Persian Side Superseded by another nation *The Kingdom of Fungi: The original home of Mario and the Princess of Peaches. Soon after the final battle of Book of Mario 64, the Kingdom of Fungi collapses due to infighting, and is either conquered by or recreated as the Persian Empire. 10-Nauti Side Unknown Status *Iran: According to Goombell's Blah, Big High Grodan is the leader of the Iranian marines. It's unclear whether the 10-Nauties themselves are the Iranians in question, or the Iranians have simply deployed their marines to assist them. Koop Side Neutral Parties *Glitz City: A floating island controlled by the richest men in the world, Glitz City is heavily involved in the War, but doesn't back any single side. It provides funding to perpetuate the War, while its residents reap the profits and watch the destruction for entertainment purposes. They also have an arena in which Prosecutor Grubba trains the poor to become soldiers in the War. *Iceland: Iceland, also known as Laval Ava Land, seems to be a neutral country that is left untouched by the War, as Gus says that gangsters like himself are not found in Iceland. *Dubai: A contested territory home to both Tubbs Fat, an ally of the Koop Kingdom, and some Bumpies who cooperate with Mario. The Persians and Koop forces battle here over the Stellarvinden Scientist. *Bad Fortress: A neutral territory. Carbon tries to make them join the War by creating a diplomatic incident, with no success. Trivia *The 10-Nauties are the only force with holdings in outer space. Namely, they have militarized the moon, a sign that they are winning the Space Race. Map Category:Events Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors